


Spider-Man: I Quit

by Mezazra



Category: Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezazra/pseuds/Mezazra
Summary: So the legendary hero has finally had enough. The sinister six's latest attempt to bring Spider-Man down by framing him for murder ends with the other heroes believing them and taking the villains's word over Spidey's. So he decides to teach all of them a lesson. Short Story. 8 chapters only





	1. I Quit part A

**Author's Note:**

> Guest:What the fuck is wrong with you?
> 
> Me: I've been doing twelve hour shifts, I've been fired and then hired by the same company in two days, several Aunts and Uncles have passed away in just this past year ,and i have chronic sicknesses.
> 
> (Warning fucked up things ahead depressing tale with a ton of unrealistic reactions and occurrences)

What do Matt Murdock and Peter Parker have in common? One thing they both were not unlike nuclear deterrents to criminals. Their alter egos Daredevil and Spider-Man had put away more criminals than any other set of Superheroes on the planet though Spidey tended to put away Super criminals a lot more often than Matthew.

Do you want to know the other things they had in common? Of course you do why would i even ask. They're both devoted to their faiths. Though Peter is a protestant and Matt is a Catholic. They both have a mutual and intense hatred for the new Mayor of New York City Wilson Fisk. But the single most important thing the two had in common was that they knew where each other lived. So it shouldn't surprise people when Matt was woken up by Spider-Man when he said. "So that's Elektra! She's hot."

Matt and his wife jumped up at the ready when they both saw a mask-less Spider-Man peering down at them from the ceiling.

The next thing they knew Peter was babbling about a lot of random things.

"Hold on Peter the Avengers killed your Fiance?" Matt asked as he and Elektra finally started waking up. "You know what Peter just start at the beginning."

"I figured since yesterday was your honeymoon you two hadn't seen the news. By the way this place reeks of sex... Good for you Matt." Peter's standard half joking tone dropped several levels to one of sadness. "You deserve some happiness in your life."

"Spider-Man instead of your constant jokes please get to the point so the two of us can get back to our Honeymoon!" Elektra said as she walked past Peter into Matt's kitchen in a dress shirt and nothing else. Peter just stared at her as she went and got herself and Matt glasses of water. However Matt noticed something, Peter's body language had changed entirely. It was almost like it was a different person. His very breathing pattern had changed. He had changed.

It was here that he saw it for the first time. He could see what the criminals saw when they looked at his friend. He could see all that power trapped in a body that refused to unleash it. He felt true fear while Peter gazed at Matt and his wife. Like Peter could kill them and with all their skills they could do nothing about it. After all these thoughts Peter started pacing but Matt wasn't able to hear him at first.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning..."

(Flashback start)

"That's right never forget the name Daisy." Said woman well said as she blasted nearby Officers with her six shooter. It clearly wasn't a normal one as it blasted out lasers. She was dressed as your stereotypical cowgirl to boot daisy dukes and all. She kept mouthing off villain nonsense until she mentioned becoming New York's most feared super villain. At that everything stopped and person stopped. The cops stopped shooting back at her and even her hired henchmen stopped whatever they were doing and just stared at her almost as if asking "Did this bitch really just say that?" Eventually they game her another look, one that said "My god I think she really just said that. After that there was a moments pause before there was blatant laughter from all except Daisy herself.

She just looked at all the people, in the middle of a street in front of a recently destroyed bank, that clearly were laughing at her expense owlishly. "Hey! What's so funny?"

At that outburst Spider-Man decided to make his presence known. "You that's what's so funny."

Spidey was perched in his classic nonchalant way on a nearby wall overlooking the entire scene.

"Yeah and what's that supposed to mean?" The blonde asked while pointing her six shooters at the hero. Said hero remained against the wall looking down at her.

"It's just you called yourself a super villain and this is New York."

"Shit so?"

With that Spidey sprang into action. And in no time flat Peter had webbed up her goons and the so called villain. He then leaned against her web cocoon while examining her rather impressive guns the arachnid spoke. "Because heroes in New York eat super villains for breakfast and before now you were a super criminal at best but now you're just another person that's been taken down by yours truly. That means your street cred should go through the roof. I'm told it helps in prison"

But as soon as Spidey turned to leave he was greeted by the sight of his fellow heroes and Avengers teleporting out of nowhere and all looking towards him. He figured they were using Silver Surfer to do so since he joined the Avengers not too long ago. Though he wasn't with the assembled heroes.

"Sup guys wonderful day right? What brings so many of you here?" Peter asked once the teleporting continued.

Before long the entire main roster of Avengers stood before him. They consisted of Captain America, Iron Man, Black Panther T'challa, Black Widow, Hawkeye, The incredible Hulk, Thor, Captain Marvel, Spider-Woman, Scarlett Witch, Ant Man, and the Wasp with Doctor Strange for added measure. Setting him Peter kinda felt like maybe he was the one that was doing all the teleporting. Made now sense to him than it only being the Surfer.

However when the teleporting didn't stop at just the Avengers but kept going until both the Fantastic Four and the X-Men were all present Peter felt concern. You all know the FF members but the X-Men comprised of Wolverine, X-23, Storm, Cyclops, Jean Grey (Phoenix cast out), Emma Frost, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Firestar (Angelica Jones), Jubilee, Rogue, Magik, Colossus, Beast, and most surprisingly of all Charles Xavier himself.

Peter was actually surprised to see the old man walking again. He had heard they figured out how to fix his legs while also maintaining his Powers but part of Peter didn't believe them.

And then one last group appeared the sinister six with it's members being Otto Octavius, Mac Gargan as Venom/Scorpion, Sandman, Kraven the hunter, and another iteration of Hobgoblin.

At first Peter made to arrest them but upon seeing his fellow heroes not even move a muscle to help nor the six tensing in defense Peter paused and looked at the entire assembled groups.

"Okay what gives?"

At that Cap moved forward in front of all present and stood in between the heroes plus six villains and Spidey.

"Spider-Man you're under arrest!" Cap delivered with passion as he tends to do.

Spidey's lenses widened comically at that before he started laughing. "Um that's not a very funny joke Cap. But no seriously why are the six here. Are those LMDs you guys found or something?"

"I wish i were joking son. You're under arrest for the murder of the Black Cat."

At that Peter's lenses narrowed smaller than anyone had ever seen before. Then they zoomed out and returned to normal as Peter spoke.

"Nope not gonna believe it." With that Peter actually made to leave.

"What's that supposed to mean Spidey?" Iron Man asked as he pointed his repulsor gauntlets as Spidey.

"I literally can't handle another tragedy." Spidey said in a tone that was so cold it sent shivers down even Iceman's spine.

With that the Iron avenger began playing a video feed and began explaining how it was unaltered footage showing Spidey and Black Cat enter a building and only Spidey leaving said building. Tony explained how it was given to them by the six and tested in many ways for it's Authenticity. Apparently after checked the body the Avengers determined they had enough evidence to at least arrest Spidey over it.

"Besides what do you know about tragedy?" Iron Man asked.

(Incoming tirade you've been warned)

I want you to imagine the most menacing, dark, sadistic, borderline demonic tone you can imagine. Spider-Man says the following in that tone. "What do i know? More than you. You've have one bad thing happen to you and you think you know tragedy? Most of you couldn't even comprehend true pain. Natasha does. Wolverine and Hulk but the rest of you? You've never experienced true pain.?

"Peter we know about your uncle and yes that's horrible but that doesn't give you an excuse to say the rest of us know nothing about pain." Susan said with a voice it concern.

"Kay let's do a recap of the types of shit I've had to go through shall. You all think you know about what happened to my uncle but let me tell you the whole story as well as the rest." With that Peter's mask peeled away revealing his face to all. Rogue noted that he didn't look half bad all things considered.

"Because of me not succeeding at stopping a robber my Uncle Ben was shot and ended up in a coma. What you don't know is that to hurt me Oz sent a suicidal nurse to his hospital with a pack of pumpkin bombs on her. The thing is for years i thought she was just a random suicidal bomber but no event was targeted. Everybody on that floor died including my uncle all because i wouldn't become Oz's partner."

That bit of news left everyone including the villains in shock. Everyone present had met Oz and all hoped to never see that horror again.

So after that I had about three father figures Norman Osborn, Otto Octavius over there, and Captain George Stacy. You all know what happened to Otto but did you know Oz snapped Captain Stacy's neck in front of me. He was in my arms when he died and my Girlfriend, his daughter by the way, Gwen Stacy blamed me well not Peter Parker. You guys get what i mean but guess what? She was cheating on me.

Apparently after Oz framed Harry for the Green Goblin's deeds and had him placed in Ravencroft Asylum Gwen went to visit Norman to return something Harry had given her. From what i understand Norman was really depressed so she decided to go out with him to try and cheer him up. Well that turned into him being balls deep in her that night. Keep in mind I'm her boyfriend at this time and she was a virgin. To put that in perspective she let the same man that murdered her father take her virginity because of a pity date.

Oh but I'm not done. Gwen always wanted to go to Oxford but sure also claimed she loved me and wanted to be with me so she decided to spend two years at ESU to get her basics out of the way and take all her concentrations at Oxford for her latter two years. Guess who was hiding from me in Europe? You guessed it Oz. While she was over there she was letting him fuck her every night and all the while he's running a criminal network over there. Eventually ,thanks to a fight between Doom and Oz, she found out about Oz but at this point she was pregnant with his twins." At that Peter briefly said something while looking at the ground.

"And we were supposed to still be dating for this two years." He then returned his gaze to the heroes. "She acted like nothing was wrong when she came back to the States for the summer but according to Hades some of our phone calls happened while the monster was inside her.

After she came back ,which was at my graduation practice, i proposed to her and she said yes. I'm ignorant to the fact that she's pregnant or any of the other shit at this time. But Oz followed her to the US. And we continued our fight. He finds out who i am and that Gwen is my fiance so he drops her off a bridge and when i go to save her with a webline he throws a pumpkin bomb and blows the webline up killing her and his unborn kids and he had the nerve to blame me.

(Insert Scream and Shout Will.. and Brittney Spears Chorus only version)

Let's see what other sucky things happened oh right Otto here starts dating my Aunt as a ploy to get at me while I'm barely out of college and having just started getting over Gwen's death. But suddenly the two come and tell me their in love and plan to get married. Aunt May shows me a ring i know Otto stole not even a month prior. Well i attacked him and my aunt chews into me like I've never seen. This included disowning me.

Well guess who strikes again. Oz! He and the Octopus were having their gang war in the shadows of this city and i clearly was the only hero fighting it. Well Oz finds out that Otto had a fiance that's pregnant. When he finds out it's my Aunt he sends me a video of him ripping the baby out of Aunt May before letting her bleed to death on the floor all the while watching her and taunting me.

But here's the coup de gras as you all know I've been married for a while now and while I've still has to deal with Otto over there Oz has been out of my life for a while.

My daughter Annie went to Manhattan elementary the same school where all the kids were poisoned. Oz again. He wanted to turn the kids into an army of goblins heroes wouldn't want to fight. All controlled by him. Somehow he found out about my daughter, about my family, and about MJ being pregnant with twins. He targeted that school hoping that it he had my daughter he could force me to become that partner he's always wanted me to be. Instead that poison V3 76 killed her and all those kids. So i go out into the city looking to put a stop to him once and for all. But then we have that Avengers mission to deal with Galactus off world.

When i get back home a video is waiting for me. Oz raped MJ for days only really stopping so he could eat. He didn't let her eat. He didn't let her sleep. He quite literally fucked my wife to death. He then burned my house down so i wouldn't be able to see her body. That day Peter Parker died with her"

That's when it dawned on some of the heroes especially Iron Man who went to check things. Peter Parker has a Death certificate. Peter Parker hadn't been seen since that day almost five years ago. Spidey had been seen plenty usually with Black Cat in tow. But not Peter Parker. Tony wracked his brain to try and remember the last time he had seen spidey without his mask it dawned on him that he hasn't in about six years.

"And then he somehow proves to the world that Oz and Norman Osborn are somehow two different people. And you guys elect him President of these United States." Peter adds on incredulously.

"Do you know what Felicia had to go through to get me not to kill myself. What she had to do to convince me i could marry her and that she wouldn't get killed like the others. Now you expect me to believe that the universe has taken away the only thing i have left in this world that actually matters to me. Not only that you think I would kill my fiance?" At this point they could all see why Peter was pretty much in denial over her death.

He then looked at the sinister six. "If Felicia's dead you're dead."

Cap walked up to Peter and put his hands on Peter's shoulder. "Listen son i get it your just trying to be a decent human being and life (sigh) life keeps-"

"What do you actually know about being a decent human being?" Peter asked in a legitimate curious tone.

to be continued...


	2. I Quit part B

(Insert Sunflower Post Malone and Swae Lee Instrumental)

"You love presenting yourself as this paragon of truth and justice and all things decent but Cap I have a couple questions for you that I was hoping you could help me figure out. When you first became a super soldier and were giving your tours how were all those All white Auditoriums? Did you ever once speak out for the black american soldiers? Or any other minorities? Hey did you ever once speak against having separate entrances for whites and minorities? No you didn't. And I'm supposed to believe that your best friend is Sam Wilson whose ancestors you wouldn't even speak out for?

Did you speak against the american concentration camps against the Japanese of the US during world war 2?

Let me ask you one last thing Cap if you could only save one life by jumping in front of a bullet. You'll die and the person you don't save will die who would you choose Bucky as the Winter soldier or Sam as Falcon?" With that Peter left Cap stunned while he kept stammering "I" repeatedly as he tried to answer any of Peter's jabs at what he represented.

"Moving on to the next bitch. Tony I really can't comprehend what women actually see in you. You have way too many problems but it can all be summed up like this. Tony you're a good man. You have a brilliant and beautiful mind but you are a... Terrible... Horrible person.

Your alcoholism and your daddy issues do not excuse your lack of humanity. I agree you do have good intentions but you lack any qualities of am actual human being. Remember when I begged you to help me cute a little girl during the civil war you said you couldn't. I happened upon some information that made me aware that not only did you have the cure but you chose to let her die to get at me. Thankfully Doom cured her. He has more humanity in him than you no wonder he looks up to you so much.

I'm pretty sure that's why your childhood friend Happy gets to be balls deep in your childhood crush Pepper every night. I'm sure at first she thought the world of you. Then it devolved into her her simply recognizing you as a good man but eventually she recognized your lack of any real humanity and so she turned the most human thing in her orbit for comfort and he did just enough to earn all of her love. There's no room in her heart anymore for someone like you is there Tony?"

After staring down Tony Peter eventually moved on to his next target.

"Hey big guy. I only really have one problem with you. You need to get over yourself and own up to the fact the hulk only exists so long as you allow it. Banner you need to recognize that hulk doesn't want to even exist. The big guy wants you to control your body at all times. Bottom line you need to face that abyss of anger you have inside you and you need to decide that you are going to use it how you see fit. If that's to arrest me so be it just know I won't hold back on you this time."

Passing Hulk ,who transformed back into banner with a contemplative look on his face, Peter walked up to Natasha. He then proceeded to say.

"Hey Ma."

"Peter" Natasha responded evenly.

He then proceeded to insult her in ways only he could. The result of which had Thor and Hawkeye trying to restrain her.

"I'll kill him! Mary's child or not I'll kill him!" Nat screamed as she made to rip Peter's throat out as he watched on impassively.

"Hawkeye for a guy who claims he sees everything you're often on the wrong side of conflicts. I mean you sided with Iron Man for a while there. You even served Thanos for a stretch.

You constantly try to get shield to lock me up or kill me. Hell you've even tried to kill me a few times ,but my main problem with you though is how you treat Bobby. How many girls have you fucked during your breaks only for you to go right back to her. Dude just because your first wife and the kids you had together passed away doesn't mean you can get away with punishing her for it. Marry that girl, knock her up, and then if she dies you can act the way you do until then you've got no excuses for the way you treat Bobby."

Peter went over to the rest and insulted then each in term but I only want to go over two in specifics.

"T'challa I can't really see you as an intelligent person anymore. I mean how can you divorce a literal walking goddess like Ro over there. And you're a hypocrite I mean you got mad at your ancestors because they wouldn't help out with the rest of the world or the African diaspora but at the same time you wouldn't side with your WIFE when her people were coming under attack by our friends. I know I sided with the Avengers there but at the same time I knew in my heart the mutants position. Bottom line siding with the Avengers wasn't worth losing Ro over trust me. I'm literally praying that the two of you get back together and soon."

The next part is delivered with sadness in Peter's voice. "The world needs more true love in it."

Next Peter got a slight look of determination as he walked over to the Xmen specifically Rogue.

"You" Peter said as he pointed at Rogue "and you" this time he pointed at Captain Marvel. "Need to just fuck and get it over with. I mean you could literally cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a knife. When you two leave here I want you to get a five star hotel room and just get it over with after which I want you two to start dating. And no I'm not saying this because I'm some pervert. You two have literally been inside each other and it's blatantly clear you want to return. Just fuck get it over with and see where a relationship goes. Besides who can understand the two of you better than each other."

And that Anna Marie and Carol Danvers glanced at each other and for the first time they didn't pass a look of disdain between them.

Next Peter walked up to Cyclops.

"You know you're a piece of shit right. Looking at you makes me sick. I mean seriously. You leave your wife and child for your dead girlfriend even though again you had a kid together but you know what really makes it bad you cheat on your dead girlfriend with a woman that's tried to kill you both and your so called father.

It wouldn't be so bad if you just stayed with the whole mental sex you had going on. I mean cheating of the heart isn't cheating in the real world that is until the two of you actually started fucking. But then after your dead current wife dies a second time you make out with your Mistress over her grave. I mean I just can't even process how much of a dick and cunt you and Emma are. And seriously marrying a woman just because she looks like your dead girlfriend? Sounds more like an obsession to me."

Then Peter turned to Emma.

"Does anybody else know that you're older than Wolverine. I'm pretty sure he's met Lincoln and you're older still. Does Scott?"Peter asked.

"Would you like me to inform the others that you're just stalling for time?" Emma responded smugly.

"Telepaths, so predictable. I actually am not stalling for time. I just thought about it really hard." Peter said with a level of smugness that left Emma stunned.

"I've always wanted to test if your diamond form extends internally. I know Luke Cage's immunity doesn't extend internally. Perhaps before the days out I'll test my theories about your second mutation." The way Peter delivered this statement the sadism in his voice had even Emma Frost paling at the prospect.

Peter next walked up to Jean.

"You're not even worth it. Except one thing you need to date others. I mean the first guy that has any remote interest in you and you dedicate yourself to him for life. Your only problem Jean is that you need more experience out in this cruel world. I fall in love easy. We're the same like that except unlike you I have horrible luck and the world keeps ending my relationships. My advice to you go out and date but don't dedicate heh didn't mean for that to rhyme.

Next was Laura Kinney.

"You just need to pick an identity are you the victim X-23, the survivor Wolverine, or you could be like I used to be. You could choose to be the thriver I know you can be you can choose to be just Laura Kinney. It's up to you.

With that Peter walked up to Wolverine.

"So what are your words of wisdom for me bub?" Logan said with a smirk.

"There are honestly so many I don't know where to start. Just know that like your daughter you need to pick what you want to be. The monster, the man, the mutants, or the hero. I'm getting tired of your mood swings. Or pick an amalgamation of it all. One last thing I have many ways to beat you in a fight. So if it comes to that if you're not there assassin... Well you'll find out first hand the gap between us."

"Is that a that a threat bub." Wolverine asked as he unsheathed his claws. But Peter had already moved on

"What gave you your first clue?" Peter finally stopped in front of Storm.

"Hey Ro sorry about what happened between you and T'challa. Just know I was rooting for you too as a couple. So did MJ for a while there.

Moving on though I find it shameful that not even a month after your so called divorce your sleeping with Logan. I mean there was always that sexual tension there and it was definitely stronger than the one Logan had with Jean. And anyone who couldn't see that was an idiot but I just gotta know why'd you sleep with him.

It couldn't be just because T'challa said so. I mean you both practiced the religion of Wakanda and the last time I checked it didn't have divorce as a concept. Basically T'challa can't declare you two have a divorce. Even the king of Wakanda can't influence the religion of Wakanda. That is to say the Panther god. What I'm trying to say is you basically cheated on your husband right after your first major fight. And that's just disappointing. I thought higher of you.

Peter continued going on various tirades. He talked about how the person he thought the lowest of was Professor Xavier. He basically called him a pedophile and revealed how Charles used to have Jean sit in his lap when he was younger. Whether she wanted to or not and most of the time not. He kept insulting everyone else or in some ways inspiring them.

He even revealed that Susan Storm had admitted to Peter that the only reason that she hadn't left Reed for Namor was because she was worried that if she did Namor would neglect his responsibilities. Basically she didn't want to be responsible for the actual fall Atlantis. Finally Peter came to the person he disliked the most. The person he saved for last Thor.

"Out of everyone here you're there worst. How many people have you allowed to be sacrificed to you in your days? How many countless souls have you fed on over the years. You can't call yourself a defender or even Avenger of mankind when genocides have been done in your name. Stories of you raping women. Killing husbands just so you could sleep with their wives. Are any of those stories false?"

As Peter continued pointing out various flaws in Thor based on the myths about him clearly angering him. Before long ,unlike the others except Natasha, Thor responded.

"Enough talk." Thor bellowed as he threw Mjolnir at Peter.

For his part Peter just tilted his head before using a web line to throw the hammer back at Thor who caught it before doing a simple spin and throwing it back at Peter. And then the most shocking thing of all happened. Peter caught the hammer in his right hand.

As he held the hammer the skies darkened. Thor tried to call his hammer back to him but it wouldn't budge. And then they noticed that the hammer called upon a new color of lightning. The opposite of Thor's the color was red and Peter's demeanor changed completely. Gone was the jokester. To some it seemed like the black suit Spider-Man had returned. A fight was about to take place.

"You guys probably don't know this but I trained under the master of the fist after Felicia and I first got together. He taught me a lot of things."

Unlike the others Thor and Doctor Strange could actually physically see what Peter was talking about. What he might have been taught. How to control Murderous intent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Spider-Man Vs the world.


	3. I Quit part C

(Insert God Eater BGM Ruthless King/Merciless Lord)

Spidey vs the world

"But back to you Thor." Peter said after giving out his only warning. I also find you to probably be the most unintelligent person I've ever met. I mean you can't say shit about Hulk when you act with even less intelligence. Seriously you struggle to choose between a literal goddess for Jane Foster? I mean she's hot and all ,especially when she kinda looks like Natalie Portman, but come on man! Sif is an actual goddess. Jane's earthly beauty can't even compare and i should know I've met both. And don't get me started on Amora. I'm pretty sure that bitch would have shared you with Sif if you requested and I'm sure Sif would have been okay with it considering all the shit you but her through. I'm honestly surprised Heimdall hasn't done something to kill you for the way you treat his sister!"

Peter continued insulting Thor in various ways all the while Peter kept spining Mjolnir much like Thor would have done. As he did so the sun ,which earlier could have been seen, was now blocked by black clouds.

"You may have mighty Mjolnir but I am still the god of thunder." The god growled out lowly.

"Fine then since none of you want to let me pass so i can check on my fiance you'll be removed from my path." With that Peter suddenly appeared crouched in from of Thor while still spinning Mjolnir. In the next instant Peter had uppercutted Thor with his own hammer sending him out of Earth's orbit in less than a cyber second.

The next thing anyone knew an after image of spidey appeared behind all the telepaths ,reminding the nerds among the group of the image of Beerus appearing behind Goku and knocking him out of commission, appearing to give them all a chop to the back of their necks. The only two who reacted fast enough were Dr. Strange and Emma Frost. Strange had put up a forcefield and Emma activated her second mutation.

Suddenly Peter appeared in front of Emma ,standing with his hands in his non-existent pants pocket nonchalantly, gazing at her.

"Telepaths, you all seem to forget that while you have uncanny powers your actual bodies are just human."

"How do you plan to beat me now? You don't have the strength to break diamonds!" Emma said smirking.

However on the inside she was panicking. 'Shit he just took out the all the world's best telepaths and a god faster than anybody could react.'

"I believe i told you i don't think your second mutation spreads internally so I'm just going to test out my theory." Peter started simply. He even had the audacity to pretend to be checking his nails.

"Yeah and just how do you p-"

Emma never got to finish because Peter administeted an uppercut that looked suspiciously like one from a certain game by Capcom. And much like Thor Emma was sent far into the air. She didn't leave orbit but she wasn't coming down anytime soon.

"I got her!" Iron Man stated preparing to take off after her considering he was probably the only one fast enough to catch her.

Well he would have if Peter hadn't spoken up.

"Paris activate Sombra protocol 7."

(In Tony's suit)

"By order of Mistress Paris all suit functions are being disabled." Jarvis stated to his creator as he began shutting down all the suits fuctions.

"What! Hey Jarvis buddy what are you doing?"

"Sorry alcoholic douchebag but I'm in control and unless you somehow figure out a way to run this suit without a computer system you're officially out of this fight."

(Real world)

"Yeah I've had a backdoor into your system for years. Every computer system on the planet really but that's beside the point!" Peter said as he walked over to Tony's prone body.

"Hulk Smash!"

Well Peter obviously dodged that before he looked behind him at Hulk who had returned.

"Hey big guy, are we really about to do this?"

"BUG MAN HURT GOLDILOCKS. HULK HURT BUG MAN!" The incredible one screamed.

"Guess we are." Peter said quietly.

Suddenly blue and red electricity crackled around Peter's hands and feet. Looking closely it looked like the red lightning was trying to choke out the blue. In reality Peter had more Chaotic energy than Tantric energy built up.

Their fight was epicly short in that after pulling out his stingers Peter plunged them into Hulk's body. After releasing his venom into Hulk the green goliath stopped moving and fell out.

Captain America challenged Peter next by throwing his frisbee i mean shield which Peter promptly caught.

"What did you do to Hulk?" He asked.

"I gave him a nice dose of my venom. His healing factor should be able to keep him alive. But it can't fight off the paralyzing effects too. He'll live." Peter stated before he threw Caps shield with even more force than cap knocking the American Icon out cold and then peculiarly the hammer bounced on the walls. The peculiar part was that it kept getting faster with every bounce until it was a blur.

At first the other heroes were weary be of it. Thinking it might hit one of them but it never did. It just kept bouncing.

"He may be able to see faster but i legit do everything faster still." Peter said while turning to the remaining heroes.

His electricity still crackling. His demeanor still nonchalant. His face black but his mind on a rage.

During this entire event Otto had been watching closely he was amazed at what Peter had accomplished.

'He's done to the Avengers what he's done to us for years. With just his words he's thrown their entire teams into chaos. Every word was tactical! Every motion of his body calculated! I've vastly underestimated Spider-Man. No matter my plan will still work.' Otto thought to himself.

Peter proceeded to fuck up said plan. He walked over to Sandman and started talking to him.

"So the only reason you're here is cause those jerks over there have your youngest daughter. Yeah well I've informed the X-Men that aren't here trying to arrest me of the situation. Well my A.I. Paris did." Shaking his head to concentrate Peter continued. Anyway your other daughters Keemia and Susan just finished rescuing Penny."

Paris then hacked into a nearby giant screen and showed a video of the live feed. It showed some of the X-Men and Sandman's daughters being rescued.

"Mind doing me a favor and handling the rest of 'em? I've taken out all the others who could actually do something to you." Peter asked while jerking his finger at the others.

Without a word sandman began engaging all the other Heroes and Villains present and was essentially winning.

A few got past Flint like Clint.

Hawkeye had tried to shoot an arrow at Peter. Peter responded by creating a web bow and arrow and shot one back at him. The next arrow the deaf man tensed broke his string. A testament to Peter's even greater accuracy. Hawkeye ,in dumbass frustration, decided to hit Peter with the metal bow. The bow ended up bending against Peter a little more than it should.

"People keep forgetting that i have invulnerability comparible to Power Man." (canon though writers keep forgetting it)

Peter then flicked Clint upside his head knocking him out. And also breaking his neck. Not killing him obviously.

Next was Natasha. Peter would up webbing her to a nearby wall cause let's face it without extra augments sure wasn't a threat at all.

After her name Johnny Storm but when he got about two feet from Peter Cap's shield came out of nowhere and knocked him up side his head and through several buildings. Almost like that was planned out beforehand.

Finally came the Wolverine. He appeared right when Peter was making to leave.

"You still have to fight me bub!" Weapon X said as he unsheathed his claws.

"No I don't! Have you not been paying attention. This entire time one person hasn't bothered trying to fight me."

Realization dawned on Logan as he was tackled out of Spidey's path by weapon X-23.

After that interruption Peter made to leave again when Iron Man landed directly in front of him in a superhero landing.

"I've got one question for you." Now Iron Man aimed every weapon in his suit at Peter. "What did you do with Thor?"

"I sent him to the sun. He's a god so i think he can survive that. If not well... I'm trying not to think about that."

"Do you have any idea what you've done here today? The amount of damage-"

"Did you use a neural interface?" Peter cut him off while gesturing to the fact that Tony could even move.

"Yeah?"

Peter smirked "All according to plan."

(End Flashback)

"After that i ripped Tony out of his armor, broke both his arms and legs, crushed the arc reactor in his chest and had Paris dial 911 for him." Peter finished his tale to Daredevil. "After which i went to check on Felicia." Peter said sadly.

For his part Daredevil didn't react he just noticed things. Whatever was in front of him wasn't Spider-Man. This person wasn't the friend he had come to know. The hero all other heroes had come to despise including himself. Whatever this was it wasn't the friendly neighbor. But most importantly Daredevil noticed the smell of copper.

For Elektra she couldn't believe. Spidey and her orbits weren't the closest two in the world but even she never in a million years thought he'd be capable of what he'd just claimed. And he wasn't known for being a liar.

Currently his back was to the pair while he seemed to look out their window watching New York. Taking a sniff Elektra noticed the smell of copper. Looking at Spidey's hands she noticed something red dripping from it and to the floor. Taking a glance at the ceiling she noticed the red handprints.

"Spidey... Peter what do you want from me. Why are you telling me all this?"

At that Peter turned around abruptly and the mask of Spider-Man consumed his face. His lenses narrowed to their smallest possible. And then he spoke with conviction. "Because I Quit."

(Insert Jamie N Commons and X Ambassadors Jungle mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and check out the Marvel moments season two update.


	4. Court is now in session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story was so popular on other sites I decided to add it on this one. Let me know if you can guess where this story is headed.

"This has been the most unusual case I've ever had to oversee." Judge Ramirez states as she does a once over of all the facts. "It seems to me the prosecution is the defense attorney." The judge says as she looks at the D.A. Stacy Rochelle. "And the defense attorneys are the prosecution." This time the judge looks at Matt Murdock and his partner on this particular case Jennifer Walters as She-Hulk.

At that glance the two attorneys looked to their right to see Spider-Man in his high-tech suit. He kinda seemed like he was asleep. As if his future wasn't on the line.

"The court will now call for a recess of this case. The state of New York versus Spider-Man (for those of you who don't know)." The officer in the room stated.

Judge Ramirez knew before she even tried this case that she wouldn't find Spider-Man innocent. He all but admitted to killing them after he handily beat most of the super heroes on the planet. When the PROSECUTION called for character witnesses more super heroes showed up then the judge could recall. They all had nothing but the best to say about Spider-Man and what he did. However they all seemed to hate the way he did it. Almost all of them talked about how annoying he was or how he always seemed to go off on his own. But then they turned around and said everything he did usually worked out though. Seemed to the judge they didn't know how to feel about him themselves.

The biggest shock to the world came when Victor Von Doom appeared and testified in court on Spider-Man. And out of everyone that was on the stand ,from Iron Man to Mr. Fantastic, Dr. Doom had the best and most poetic things to say about Spider-Man. It was a surreal moment for Ramirez.

Spider-Man just seemed so larger than life. He was a walking legend and the people who were supposed to be trying to put him in jail seemed more like they were trying to keep him out of it. She knew it was unethical but Ramirez already knew she couldn't find Spider-Man guilty of anything. This recess was really so she could give herself the courage to say what she needed to say. For his part throughout the day Spidey didn't seem to have payed much attention to the proceedings. Most of the time it looked like he was asleep.

Eventually the court was once again in session and Ramirez was about to give her sentence when something happened that made the entire room get silent like a grave. Spider-Man had raised his hand.

"Yes Spider-Man?!" Ramirez said a little too excited for her liking.

"Can I take the stand?"

"Umm yes... yes you may."

Having made his way and been sworn in.

"Firstly I'd like to ask the various people in this room. In what way am I connected to you? Did I ever save you or something?"

Judge Ramirez was the first to speak. "You probably don't remember this. Years ago my son was having an asthma attack and we were stuck in traffic on the Brooklyn Bridge. I was outside desperate to try and find a doctor among the sea of cars, you happened to be swinging by ,but I could see the fires in the distance. I knew there must have been trouble. I don't know why but I decided not to try and get your attention. I guess I figured you had bigger problems. But not even two minutes later you showed up asked what was wrong. You took me and my boy to the hospital."

Now here tears started falling from Ramirez's face as she remembered that day in great detail. She remembered how Spider-Man sat with her outside an operating room as it turned out to be a mix of an Asthma attack and her son's chronic Bronchitis acting up simultaneously. She remembered crying into Spider-Man's shoulders while her own husband was unable to make it to the hospital. She remembered Spidey being there for her in the scariest moment of her life the entire time. He stayed with her until her son was stabilized. The only reason he left her after that was because of a super villain attack. Her son was 8 at the time.

"I remember. I actually stopped by a few times after that to help him with his homework although I don't think you saw."

"Are you kidding me. You kept coming by. You helped with his math. Algebra, geometry, Trig, Calculus. You even helped him with his science projects. You were more of a father to him than his own father. You tutored him off and on over the years. Thanks to you he's now in ESU, top of his class." Ramirez continued. "To be honest Spider-Man I don't think I have it in me to send you to prison for any length of time. Besides I hear you might get a presidential pardon anyway."

That was part of the reason why Ramirez kept stalling the proceedings. She had it on high authority that President Osborn had plans to pardon Spider-Man for his FIVE counts of murder.

After that people, regular citizens and even heroes, kept going on and on about how he saved their lives DIRECTLY. It was actually several hours later after hearing everything people had to say with a lot of tears being shed that Spidey responded to their sentiments.

"Look people I get it. I understand I've saved all of you. You guys have no idea what it costs to keep you all safe. And as I keep finding out the guy that has to lose the most, that has to pay the cost is me. Quite literally every person I love is now dead. No family, no real friends so the very few people I still care for I want to protect. So I'm taking myself out of the equation. The way I see it. Any supervillain that had a grudge against me or still harbors one will probably be glad to see me behind bars. And if I'm in prison it means those few i don't care for, they'll never be targeted because of me. Not like my family..." Peter trailed off.

There was an interruption and that was of Norman Osborn himself walking into the courtroom. Obviously this threw the court into a frenzy. After ordering the court to well order the judge called for what was to be the final recess. She figured Norman was here to give Spider-Man his pardon. Before recess was officially called Peter requested that he speak with Norman alone. Though he remained in the adamantium handcuffs he had been wearing.

(With Peter and Norman)

Norman didn't really know what to think. Currently he was watching a seated Peter Parker ,still dressed as Spider-Man mask and all, in chains. It was a very surreal moment because Norman remembered the little boy and fine young scientist that loved to hang out with his own son Harry. He just couldn't fathom how that child could become this broken shell he was looking at now.

"I've come to bring you some good news Parker-"

"Peter Parker is dead." Peter responded in a low voice. "He died with the wife you killed."

"Peter son Oz killed your wife and that's not me not really. You testified for me on the stands remember. You told the world that Norman Osborn and that monster Oz are not one in the same."

"I know what I said because I'm the one who said it. And I meant every word of it... At that time."

"What do you mean."

"Listen Oz if you think having me be a free civilian will make it easier for you to keep track of me don't worry. I have no intention of fighting any sort of crime. I'm not going to do any Black ops missions for Fury or anyone else. My plan is to rot inside a cell for the next 60 to 70 years and then die and maybe see MJ again on judgment day." Peter says all this with a half smile. A hopeful look on his face. "Right before the saints sentence me to hell." This was delivered with deep sadness that even Oz felt if only for a moment.

"Okay Spider-Man so you honestly don't want a pardon?"

"No I don't Oz and you can sleep easy, whatever plan you have going on I'm not even going to try and stop you even if you succeed.I won't show up to change anything."

Giving a nod Norman turned to leave before he turned his head back while looking Peter in the lenses with his green eyes and said one last thing. "Why do you insist on calling me by that monster's name?"

"Last I checked Norman Osborn had brown eyes. He only had green eyes when Oz was in the driver's seat."

After a moment Norman's face shifted into a smile. The same smile he wore when Oz gutted Peter's Aunt May. The same smile Oz wore the day Mary-Jane was captured. For Peter's part he just sighed and leaned back on his wooden chair. That wasn't the reaction President Oz had been hoping for. It seemed not only was Peter Parker dead so too was Spider-Man. For some inexplicable reason Oz was saddened by this.

(Back in the court room)

Peter had once again taken the stand and was in the middle of a speech of sorts.

"As you guys have found out I turned down the pardon. Heh you know there are only two reasons in the world why I'm still here. There names are Jimmy and Leah. Actually there may be four reasons, anyway. I decided I couldn't keep on living. At the same time I decided I couldn't just kill myself either it would probably make those kids cry. That's why I went to Mr. Murdock. I asked him to set this up for me because I need to take myself out of the equations. You either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain. Well I say bullshit. Even in the fall you can still do some good. I am volunteering, pleading guilty, whatever you want to call it. And the reason is because I can feel myself... my opinions changing. I can't stand the idea... of those four little kids seeing me as a villain.

The only thing I request is that you all lock me in a prison that could actually contain me. And that I keep my secret identity. While my family are all... There are still a few co workers and loose friends I want to protect."

Judge Ramirez spoke next though she was actively crying "Spider-Man do you realize what you're saying what you're asking of me, of New York, of this entire country?"

This next part is delivered coldly. "I'm asking you to do your job. What kind of example are we setting for children and criminals. You do bad and if you have the right connections you get off scott free?" Peter frowned at that. "No, kids and criminals need to see and understand the law is the law for a reason. They need to understand that if you break it ,like I did, than you have to pay the consequences.

Besides I've already quit life. What you see right here. It's just an empty shell. Nothing worth missing."

"Spider-Man... I... I... I sentence you to... to thirty years in prison for each of the five counts or life whichever comes first. Court is... Now dismissed."

With that judge Ramirez rushed to her chambers and cried at her desk. Eventually she would notice her phone ringing. The caller ID would let her know it was her son. Even knowing it was her son she didn't answer it. She was simply doing what most people in the world were doing at that time. For the world it felt like Spider-Man had just died. It felt like they were all in a world without Spider-Man. It was the unknown and the unknown comes with great fear.


End file.
